Nanoporous materials are known to exhibit physical, chemical and biological properties and material characteristics inherent to nanomaterials. Nanoporous materials have a vast surface area. Based on these characteristics, reviews are conducted on the application of nanoporous materials to new fields, such as energy, environmental, advanced catalyst and tissue engineering fields. Nanoporous polymers are generally low in density and thermal capacity. Nanoporous polymers are very poor conductors of heat. Due to these advantages, nanoporous polymers are particularly recognized as promising advanced materials that can find application in various fields, including filters, catalyst supports, sensors, electrochemical materials, biomedical materials, and electronic materials for semiconductors. Under such circumstances, numerous studies have been conducted on methods for the preparation of porous polymer structures. Most organic materials synthesized hitherto have non-uniform pores or exhibit low mechanical strength and are not readily processable into various forms, impeding substantial application thereof. Thus, there is a need for materials that possess a uniform pore size and a large specific surface area and have mechanical strength, thermal stability, chemical resistance and processability appropriate for use in various application fields. There is also a need for methods for preparing the materials.